Molly's Surprise
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: While Ginny's down for a nap, Molly intends on cleaning a bit. But she's surprised when she walks into the kitchen.


Title: Molly's Surprise  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: K+  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Humor, Family  
><span>Theme<span>: **Wildflowers**  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Not mine. I'm just having fun with the Weasley kids as actually kids. Percy is such a cutie!

A/N: Written for #WeasleyFanClub's 100 Theme Challenge for writers over on deviantART. Enjoy. :)

oO0Oo

Molly gently laid Ginny down in her small crib and watched the little girl sleep for a few minutes. It had only been a couple of weeks since they brought their only daughter home, but she'd quickly become an angel.

Somehow it had been just the two of them that afternoon so Ginny had gone down for her nap easily. While the little girl slept, Molly decided to sneak downstairs to clean up the house a bit, knowing how messy it could get with six boys. But when she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find Arthur there with all of their sons.

"You're not meant to be up!" Charlie whined when he spotted his mother standing in the doorway. The eight year old rushed over to his mother and tried to push her out the door, attempting to hide their surprise.

Lying out on the table was an assortment of Molly's favorite foods and a couple of pictures the twins were working on. Bill hurried over to his younger brother and tried to pull him away. "Leave mum alone!" he instructed in his best bossy voice.

Fred and George started a commotion, wanting their mother to see what they were drawing and Ron started to cry from all of the noise. The only quiet one was Percy who was just staring at his two parents, not sure what to do.

"Quiet!" Arthur finally yelled and smiled when he got the desired effect from all the boys except Ron who was now wailing. Molly hurried over to the small baby and cuddled him close which instantly calmed him.

She turned around and looked at her boys, still stunned at what she was seeing. "What are you doing?" she asked in confusion. Last time she checked, Bill and Charlie were supposed to be at her mum's and Arthur was supposed to have taken the others to his parent's for a visit.

"Suhprise for mummy!" the twins said smiling largely and each held up a picture they had drawn. Bill had guided his younger brother back to the table and the two of them were sitting down again.

Ron snuggled closer to his mother and yawned quietly. Molly continued to look at the table in shock. "You made supper?" she asked, looking up at her husband earning a blush from him. He nodded a few times before pulling out her chair.

She sat down slowly, trying to be careful of her small son then looked at the picture Fred (or was it George?) showed her while his brother quickly finished his. Once everything was settled down, Percy joined everyone at the table and sat there patiently.

Charlie and Bill had started to argue quietly about what happened earlier, but other than that everything was as calm as it could be.

"Why did you do this?" Molly asked Arthur when he joined them at the table, something hidden behind his back. Ron wiggled a little, trying to get more comfortable as George (Fred?) tried to show his mother his picture.

"Because you deserve it," he answered simply then chuckled when Ron stretched out an arm and accidentally hit the twin in the face. "Boys, in your seats."

Instantly, Fred and George took their seats next to Percy, which was astonishing. They had never done that so easily. The five boys along with their father smiled at her. Molly looked at each of their faces down to the food and the drawings.

"Thank you all so much," she said feeling really touched. Arthur smiled more and Summoned plates for everyone. The older boys helped their brothers dish out plates then Bill carefully took Ron from his mother's arms and lied him down in the small crib they used for him during dinner.

Molly was so busy watching her sons work together, she didn't see Arthur get up from his seat and move to her side. "These are for you," he said, pulling out a bouquet of wildflowers from his behind his back.

The red headed woman was shocked once again, but pleased to see her husband had handpicked the flowers for her – there was still dirt on the ends of the stems. "You remembered," she said quietly, carefully taking the flowers from him with a happy smile.

"How could I ever forget your favorite flowers, Mollywobbles?" he asked, ignoring the sniggers from his young boys. He leaned down and kissed his wife lovingly on the lips. They broke apart a few moments later to enjoy their meal before the two babies woke up.

oO0Oo

_**Review?**_


End file.
